minecraft files
by thewolfstar
Summary: The world of magic and science are at war. the corps fight with the armys. the one person who might stop the war is the lone tecromage. But in the end he might only spark more . This is my first story so don't hate me please. NEED OCS FOR THIS STORY so please leave review and like.
1. Chapter 1

this is a new story that i am making but i need characters so give me ideas.

form for the oc(original characters)

**NAME:**

**NICKNAMES:**

**GENDER:**

**AGE(MUST HAVE A AGE OR NO USE):**

**PERSONALITY:**

**APPEARANCE AKA SKIN:**

**HISTORY:**

**GOOD AT (PVP,SWORD,BOW,PARKOUR,SURVIVAL OR WHATEVER)ONLY PICK 1 OR 2:**

**TECONO OR MAGE:**

**Is part of sips co, yoglabs, honeydew inc, sky army or anything**

We will be using the mods of the twilight forest, mystcraft, thaumcraft, portal gun, aether 2(yes it is finally out :D), whichever mod has the mining laser, and x reliquary

so please leave the reviews and don't hate me this is my first story


	2. into

Chapter 1:intro

**sorry that no ocs are in this i was making first chapter before looking at reviews sorry so cookies for all the ocs (::) (::) (::) (::)**

The forest was dark yet light like it always was, I was following a person that came in through the portal that I think he made. The person was looking all around as if it was all new. I knew i would probably have to kill the person but i might see why it was here.

Damn why did this noob decide to go to the fire swamp. I hate this place, it brings back bad memories of the hydra. I nearly died five times to that beast but it was worth it, its head is now over my fireplace.

He seemed to be studying the area, maybe he is part of one of the corporations? I hope not if he is i will have to kill him. What he one of the communicators, damn they might know about me. well I guess it is time to kill him.

I was hoping I could know the name of my prey. I took a step out of the woods i was hiding in ready to kill when he turned around to look at me. I am surprised he did not me earlier. What i am guessing he saw first was my black lab coat with a purple trim which i wear over my black tee and (sum how) black jeans. then his eyes went to my face which was mainly covered in a black hood which came off of my lab coat what he could probably see was my enderman eye colored eye (lol) and hair.

after he saw me he started backing away. when i took out my hunters pistol. when he saw this his eyes widened and begged for mercy. then when i aimed at his head he yelled "Who are you!" then he started running like a demon was after him.

he got 10 blocks before i shot him in the leg which made him fall onto a fire geyser nearly killing him. Then i walk up to him a ask him what corp he is from."sips co, now Please dont kill me!"

"i will show no mercy for a SIPS CO AGENT IN MY HOME !" i yelled at him before quickly shooting him. then i took his communicator and yelled "This is what will happen to any people you send and soon you to sips. now remember the name wolfstar when you send people to my realm." then i crush the communicator to dust and through it into a lava pit nearby.

**so how do you like the story. I still need ocs.**

**also from now on I will take questions and i will answer them to make this a Q A or if you want a Truth or Dare**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok it is time for chaptor 2 and a thank you to KxF for the oc and the dare or truth and i will use both the dare and truth it people submit them now to the story.**

wolfstars pov

It has been a day sense that sips co agent has came in from the portal. but I sense that one more person has just entered the twilight forest. I will go to investigate after I find the sword I got from the lich.

20 minutes latter...

finally found it behind my book case but how did it get there? I will look into that later now i need to see who came through my portal.

when I got there I looked around for the invader finally finding her cutting down a mangrove tree. I walk up to her. when I am ten blocks away i yell "STOP CHOPPING DOWN MY FOREST" I see her jump in surprise and hit her head on part of the tree. I then noticed that she was using a gold axe. "why are you using a non-enchanted gold axe when you can use a stone one?" I ask

ITS NOT GOLD ITS BUDDE"! she yells in my ear

"ow ok it butter now i gess you a sky recruit and why is it not enchanted?" I inquire

"the sky army is running low on resources and we are having trouble getting exp due to the war between us and all the corps except honeydew inc and yog labs... for now" she replies. "The war is revising the world so sky sent me here to find resources and to start to make a base for the sky army in this war."she finished

"Well I might as well show you to my house and help you and the sky army get out of this war just don't bother me whall the army is here then all will be fine. so lets go to my house and mabby get you gear enchanted. but first what is your name?"I ask

"my name is Kitty Coalins, yours?" she replies

"just wolfstar, ok lets go kitty." I tell her.

**ok now that is done tell me how i did but now it is time for my first dare and truth but only one today D:**

**ok the first dare is from KxF and she (i dont know your gender so i am taking a guess) dares wolfstar to lick the head of the hydra**

wolfstar: do i have to?

tws(which is me i just did this to make sure who is who): yes you do.

wolfstar: what if i don't?

tws: then i will throw you to the twilight/justin bieber fan girl pit

wolfstar: fine *licks head* ow ow ow a scale cut my tongue ow ow.

ok now time for the truth

KxF asks wolfstar "have you always been like this?'

TWS: one sec let me heal wolf *magic light beam of healing on wolf*

ok now answer the question.

wolfstar: i don't get it does she mean my killing and yelling thing in the intro if so, then the answer is ever sense sips co destroyed my home town and left me to die.

**OK now that that is over thank you for reading and tell me if i did a good job now BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok time for chapter 3: The entrants of the sky army and the approach of war**

*wolfstar*

When we finally got to my tower we had encountered 5 creepers, 20 zeds and 10 scelleys. The tower wasn't even that far away! Kittys sword was nearly broken so I asked her if I could make and enchant a gold sword for her. "yes that will help, why are you being so helpful?" she replied "you are fighting the corps that killed so many people why would i not help" I lied the reason I was helping was to get to see what the sky army was planing

After we walked silently after that. When we got to the top of my tower I told her to stay there while I got the supplies to make the sword. It took me ages to find where I put the gold. when I finally got the gold and wood I saw that she was about to touch one of the books on my wall. "STOP" i yell before she touches it. "what's wrong?" she asks "just don't touch the books" I tell her.

Finally time enchant this sword. I head over to my enchantment room and put the sword down on the table and start to chant. After 5 minutes of chanting I stopped and picked up the sword to see what powers I have given it. Right as I picked it up it burned my hand as if I was holding lava. I yelled and quickly dropped it back on the table. she came running "what happen!?" she yells "nothing except your sword is done enchanting. just tell me what is on it." I tell her

"lets see Fire aspect 1 sharpness 3 and wait what enderbane 4? I've never heard of enderbane how did you give it this?" she asked

"It must have used one of my magics that I did not think of using" I reply

"ok now i think it is time you bring the sky army here"

after she left I went over to the books and put my hand to the one called magic tester. when i put my hand on it my body felt like it was being pulled atom by atom into the book with my vision going black. when my sight returned i was in a chamber made out of nether brick with test chambers. after i entered I went to my desk and look at the thamanomicon setting on the desk. after an hour of studying it I heard a buzz that meant that a lot of people were entering the forest. I grabbed my pouch and went back to the portal using a different book sitting on my desk. What I saw when I got there was not what I was expecting.

The people who were standing seemed as if they had a tough fight but were carrying people who looked as if they were put in a blender. i was standing there until i saw kitty dragging 2 people 1 i recognised as sky. i ran over yelling "WHAT HAPPENED!" kitty quickly replied "sips, attack,ran, can you help us with the injured" "yes but who is the person you are caring" "angle my friend now help us befor they come in!" i quickly place a crystal portal and yell "EVERYONE GO IN THE PORTAL" i knew that it would take them to my tower in the medbay i belt. when i finally got everyone in i destroyed it. when i was about to run i heard someone enter and fall to the ground.

I quickly turned around to see duncan laying on the ground his lab coat burned around the edges.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN **

**yes it is a cliffhanger ok **

**now to the oh wait now q a or truth or dares D: **

**can you give me some tips on how to make this better or tell me if you like it?**

**AND ALSO SEND TRUTH OR DARES OR I WILL SEND A CAKE TO KITTY AND GIVE HER A FOURTH WALL BREAKING SHOTGUN**

**sorry ranting now go and entertain your self with ALL THE FANFICS**

**wolf out *disappears in a red cloud of smoke***


	5. HERO

**IM BACKKKKK for more! I got some story to tell and im not afraid to tell it! PS this is the last chap for sending ocs NOTE i will only use 6 ocs 4 are spoken for so only 2 spaces left i will chose them on the 5th so hurry. ok now to da STORY I WILL BE USEING THOUGHT NOW SO IT WILL 'look like this' same with telepathy**

*wolfstar*

I ran to duncan and pulled him up. He looked at me as if he was sorry before passing out. I quickly used my book to travel to the medbay with him on my back. When i got there there was a lot of people looking surprised that i just showed up in a cloud of smoke. 'that happens all the time' I drop duncan on the bed nearest me and tell the nearest non-near death person to help him before teleporting away in a cloud of smoke.

I appeared in my personaly room that was floating above the tower. i flop down in my chair before 10 seconds later being having someone yelling 'WAKE UP' in my head. I open my eyes to see glowing white eyes staring at me from over the desk. 'It is about time I see you now come to the nether so we can talk'. The white eyes dissolve in the darkness like the illusion they are. I sigh and haul myself up to go to one of the books i have ready for going to herobrines manson in the neather.

When I appear i was in a hallway i turn to my right and start going down it. while i was passing the rooms i say names on them the first reading 'raven' in a gothic script the next 'Maritza and Noah' the final one proudly displaying the name 'HEROBRINE' I enter this room and sit on the chair opposite of a desk make of nether brick and look at the man if you can call him that opposite from me. 'I have a task for you' was what i heard in my head. "what is it" I reply 'i want you to take the the pesky yogscast out of the picture and any anyother overworlder that will interfere with the goals i have planned'

"what will i do with them?"

'keep them under lock and key and/or have fun with them until i come for them to deal with them'

"fine, will I have assistance?"

'I might send 2 to help but for now you are on your own'

"underside, now i need to capture my first prisoner"

I quickly warp away to the medbay next to a unconed duncan. Everyone is either sleeping or in the medbay recovering. i take my chance and pick up duncan. when i touch him he quickly awoke and asked "what are you doing wolf?" when i dont answer he starts struggling trying to break my hold. when he fails he starts yelling "LET ME GO, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I covered his mouth and hiss"no i will not let you go but i can tell you why I am taking you, i am doing a errand for hero." He gives me a confused look. "Ok if you want me to be more detailed i am doing this for my father" he seemed even more confused. "OK It is herobrine who saved me making the fire go around me but burn the rest and sent you to find me, it was on my 13th birthday he came to me and revealed that he was my father, AFTER you left me in the twilight forest." I enjoy the look of terror in his face as i walk up the stairs into my room "hero has asked me to take you and the yogscast until he is done with whatever he is doing, and i think i have the perfect place to keep you. A Dungeon dimension!" He looks at me like i am death when we get to the top and enter the portal frame i had connected to the book to the prison that duncan will hate and despise for the next week.

**dun dun DUUUUN woot fun chapter i bet 10 cookies you can't bet which 2 people hero might send and 20 cookies you did not see that coming MUAHAHAHA and befor you say that was to easy to take duncan he was HALF DEAD so ya hope you enjoy!**


End file.
